The Spy Who Loved Me
by poire-gourmande
Summary: Kurt Hummel is not the only one who can spy, and Blaine Anderson had had a crush on him since longer than he thought.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and all that is connected to it, or James Bond movies titles.

This is only a one-shot, I had the idea of it considering how hot Chris Colfer is in the "Empire State Of The Mind" number.

**

* * *

**

Blaine was sitting on Kurt's bed, patiently waiting for him to finally choose what he was going to wear that day. He was browsing through his jam-packed closet, commenting every piece of clothing:

"Too warm… Too dressy… So last season, why do I still own that?"

They were just going to hang out with Wes and David, Blaine didn't know why he was making such a big deal of it.

"It's just videogames with the guys, you know…"

"You know that I can't express my style as much since I have to wear that uniform. On days off, I _have_ to make a statement."

Blaine let out a sigh. His own clothes were very similar to the school uniform, except that they didn't sport Dalton's crest.

"Why don't you wear your New York City t-shirt? You look so fierce in it!"

Kurt turned to him at once, looking puzzled.

"You never saw mw in that shirt."

"Sure I did," Blaine shrugged.

"Blaine, I can remember exactly what I wore on any given day, and I especially remember it the days when I'm with you," he added, blushing, "and I know I never wore it in your presence."

Blaine cursed himself. Why had he mentioned that? Of course Kurt didn't know he saw him with that shirt on. He had to play it cool, as his usual charming self.

"You're not the only one who can spy, you know…"

"What do you mean? Did you spy on New Directions?"

"When we learned you'd me our main competition for the sectionals, we decided to go have a look to see if you were as good as everybody said. I went with Wes and David. It was much easier to spy on you since you did the "Empire State Of Mind" number outside. Plus, it was the beginning of the school year, so it was easy to pass as new kids. I must say, I was impressed. And I thought you looked pretty badass, I noticed you right away."

"You noticed me?" Kurt was really cute when he blushed and his eyes were wide open in amazement.

"Of course, you were the sexiest boy out there." Did he really say that? Judging by Kurt's flustered look, he really did. Well, he just had to go for it, now.

"I couldn't believe my luck when I saw you on that staircase, the day you came spying. I didn't think I'd saw you again before sectionals…"

Kurt picked a black t-shirt from a drawer, and held it against his chest to show Blaine. A wide grin was illuminating his face.

"So, you thought I was sexy, uh?"

Blaine had all the trouble in the world to keep his cool when Kurt looked at him like that. He simply nodded, scared of what he'd say if he spoke.

Kurt picked a pair of black pants and some sneakers from his closet and went to the bathroom to change. When he came back, he began browsing through his

"Alright, let's see how I accessorized that last time… Some bling…" He chuckled, putting a gold chain around his neck, "my Dolce sunglasses, and… I'm sure I'm forgetting something…"

He stood in front of the mirror, a hand on his hip, studying his reflection to remember the missing part of his outfit.

Blaine coughed a bit, embarrassed. He knew exactly what was missing. It was his favorite part, but he was kind of ashamed of admitting he remembered this much about the first time he saw Kurt.

"You – you had fingerless leather gloves." He was looking intently at his feet, trying to avoid Kurt's eyes.

"You really remember it?" He couldn't help himself, he looked at him. Kurt looked really flattered, he was blushing again.

"That's why I noticed you, actually… You were all dressed alike, but you had that special touch, you managed to stick out even when you wore a uniform. You still do, actually," he added, thinking about his zebra pin, and the complex way he made his tie knot, different from the simple one all the Dalton boys used.

Kurt had found the gloves and was putting them on.

"Plus, you look really sexy with those gloves on." Blaine could feel himself turn red. So much for the cool, confident charm. Kurt grabbed his sunglasses on the dresser.

"So, are we good to go?"

"Wait. One more thing." Blaine walked to Kurt. "Your hair."

He raised a hand to his perfectly coiffed hair. Blaine knew Kurt didn't like when people touched his hair. He seemed to be fighting the urge to stop his hand. Softly, Blaine tousled his hair. He knew exactly how it had looked that first day. In fact, he loved it so much, and had been quite disappointed when he'd met Kurt for real and realized he never wore his hair like that.

So there he was, arranging Kurt's hair the way he preferred, slowly ruffling it. His gestures were more like caresses; he couldn't help himself, the moment felt so intimate.

He let his hands slip to Kurt's cheeks and he looked in his eyes. Both of them were short of breath. He felt Kurt's hands on his lower back, pulling him closer. They were now so close he didn't even have to lean in. Their lips met like it was the most natural thing in the world, and it felt like it too. He was finally getting what he longed for since the first time he went at McKinley. It seemed unreal, but he knew he couldn't be imagining the softness of those cheeks, or the surprisingly firm hands that pressed against his back. It had to be real.

They were dangerously close to the bed and a hardness in his pants made him realize it was a bit too fast for a first kiss. He pulled away.

"I think your hair's okay," he said softly.


End file.
